


Ni'gel hɛktə(ʊ)ˈkɒtɪləs

by trr_rr



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Spacedogs - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Androids, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consentacles, Laboratories, M/M, Mating Rituals, Medical Examination, Robot Sex, Science Fiction, Slime, Spacedogs, Spaceships, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, adam is an android, kind of, nigel is an octopus man, octopus sex, ok where to begin, they are both prisoners really, weird implied fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/pseuds/trr_rr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2413: The Cargo class ship CS Escoria drifts through space collecting flora and fauna from newly discovered planets. These life forms are tested for their scientific importance before being released unharmed back into their natural habitats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ni'gel hɛktə(ʊ)ˈkɒtɪləs

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I have included links to some nice ambient background sounds for you to enjoy whilst reading this one. Click the little \\\ symbols for links to science lab sounds and soothing tank noises. I listened to them both together whilst writing this.  
> Please enjoy the strange filth below.

[\\\](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tOFyJF14BL8)

Adam woke himself at six hundred hours. He ran three diagnostic sweeps of his system and stood from his bed. He set his blanket neatly back into place. Having charged fully during the night, he dislodged the wire from the soft tissue of his wrist and wrapped it back into its designated plastic box on the bedside table.

 

“Computer; cornflakes, cold milk and cold orange juice, please.”

 

The replicator crackled and Adam's breakfast came together. He took the breakfast tray and seated himself at the small bench a few paces from his bed.

 

His quarters were small, smaller than most on the ship but Adam understood the need for biological life forms to have space in which to grow and collect their personal effects. Within Adam's utilitarian quarters was one bed, a bench for various pieces of scientific equipment, a replicator and a door leading to one toilet and one small shower. He did have a spider plant from earth for a few years but it did not flourish within Adam's cabin. Adam had, in the end, resorted to planting it in the on board botanical garden at the very centre of the ship.

 

Adam ate his breakfast, making sure to chew each mouthful only the minimum amount of required times as he read over yesterday's report and took note of the tasks prepared for him that day.

 

_**//:run//message//Raki//PDCO//25082413** _

 

**PRIVATE DIRECT CONFIDENTIAL ORDER:**

 

**Captain G'habi | commanding officer of the CS Escoria.**

**PRIVATE DIRECT CONFIDENTIAL ORDER**

**Acting Science officer Adam Raki**

 

 **Subject:** Ni'gel hɛktə(ʊ)ˈkɒtɪləs

 

 **Species:** Sapio-cephalopod

 

**Main objective:** _Obtain ink extract for use in reproduction of deep sleep cryogenic testing. Previous results show only 48% of subjects die during stasis with Sapio-ceph ink deep sleep induction compared with our current 86% mortality rate using synthetic substances._

 

_Conduct general tests of subject's general anatomy and behaviour. Acquire as many other biological samples as possible. Subject known to be aggressive, approach with care._

 

NO HARM PROTOCOL IN EFFECT

 

_**//:run//:program//:Execute objective.** _

 

Travelling around the ship could be troublesome. Adam carried his P.A.D (personal administration device) under one arm and greeted any fellow shipmates in their mother tongue. There were twenty three hundred crew members aboard not including officer classes and the captain.

 

Adam entered the sliding frosted doors of Laboratory Beta Two and was sprayed with an antibacterial shower of dry particles which removed any biological matter that may have clung to his hair and clothing in transit from his quarters. He changed his boots in the air lock from his own standard issue black rubber soles to white silicone knee high lab boots.

[\\\](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B_XpYbixoQQ)

The off white dusts hung in the air as he exited the booth and came into the true laboratory itself. His dark curls bounced as he shook his head of the chemicals.

 

“You are Ni'gel?” He asked, moving to a work station at the wall, not yet facing his subject.

 

Ni'gel was lounging with his arms over the side of his tank, interested to see who this new person was, entering the lab.

 

“Yeah, I'm Ni'gel. Where's the captain?”

 

“The captain resides on deck six. I'm afraid you have been denied access to the main body of the ship and I am to study you for the next few days until we reach our destination point for drop off.”

 

The P.A.D gave a satisfying blip as it slid securely into the transfer port on the bench. The small black screen produced a roll of green text, dumping information and downloading Ni'gel's file for later perusal.

 

“And who the fuck are you?”

 

The lab was kept dark to compensate for Ni'gel's sensitive eyesight. The green and white glow from inside the tank gave Adam's shadow a marbled flicker.

 

“I am Adam.” He turned to face his subject for an introduction. “I am going to conduct several routine tests on you and report them back to the captain.”

 

“How long have you been aboard the Escoria, handsome?”

 

“I have lived aboard the CS Escoria for twenty three years.”

 

“You don't say.”

 

Ni'gel missed his home planet. He never knew how badly one could miss the smell of the ocean until his sensitive nose could pick up only disinfectant dust and warm plastic.

 

His cylindrical tank home was larger than that which he'd been captured in. He could freely conduct circuits of it and feel well stretched. It was nothing compared with the freedom of the sea.

 

Apparently, Sapio-cephalopodic ink is very valuable in scientific circles and Ni'gel was just stupid enough to fall for a double cross. Trading the endrocrine glands of large water mammals was big business back home if you were good at it and Ni'gel was _very fucking_ good at it.

 

He should have known something was fishy when the captain of a science cruiser wanted to bargain for three tons of the stuff.

 

Firstly, Caelio whales are endangered. Why the _fuck_ would a science team want to procure a recreational drug that was sourced from the slaughter of a giant rare and dangerous sea creature? Secondly, and most foolishly, why had Ni'gel agreed to come aboard the ship to deliver the final payload?

 

Last thing he remembered was flipping off the science team before being electro-stunned in each tentacle to within an inch of his life. He'd woken in his new home tagged, dazed and scrubbed clean. It took him three days to work up enough slime to coat his wiggly bottom half again.

 

“So, Adam,” Ni'gel trailed his eight appendages passively through the water, “what tests are we running today?”

 

“I find you very agreeable, Ni'gel. Considering you are here against your will, you are quite polite.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Today, I will be taking notes on your eyes and teeth.”

 

Ni'gel's face split in a rictus. He swam at ease from the edge of the tank to the inspection area.

 

“Don't be shy, Adam. Come on over.”

 

Adam cleared his throat to denote his unease with the situation. He picked up a tray of instruments and scaled the slope that encircled one side of the tank. This brought him up level with the surface of the water where the subject could be examined in comfort.

 

Ni'gel rested his bare arms on the little built in shelf and winked. The ebb and flow of the water soaked Ni'gel's chest hair and made it swim in curiously hypnotic ways.

 

“Please open your mouth and I will begin the inspection.”

 

Several surgical tools were built into panels on either side of the examination area. Ni'gel was already intimate with most of them.

 

“Are you comfortable?”

 

“As comfortable as I can be, darling.”

 

Adam gently placed his left hand under Ni'gel's jaw, above his comical tattoo of a puffer fish and took a metal tool into the other.

 

“Please open your mouth and the examination will begin.”

 

Ni'gel licked his lips and sighed. He did as he was asked, unhinging his jaw and flattening his tongue so this little guy could get a good look.

 

He wasn't human, though he looked it. Ni'gel couldn't smell anything to indicate the boy's race. He looked young and pink. Ni'gel always did have a soft spot for male bipedal land mammals.

 

Adam's eyes flicked from one tooth to the next, carefully placing the blunt little tool on each tooth and running it along the surface before moving to the next. He probed just under Ni'gel's tongue, tickling the inside of one pair of gills. They looked pink and healthy and they fluttered with each of Ni'gel's exhalations.

 

“Ah'shaahe.”

 

“Are you in pain?”

 

“No, no.” Ni'gel moved away from Adam's hands and licked his lips. “Aren't you taking any notes?”

 

“I am.”

 

“Looks to me like you're just poking around in my fucking mouth and having a good time.”

 

“I am an android. I am making hundreds of calculations a second to determine the density of your teeth, the material they are made from and how old you might be judging from their state of decay.”

 

“I'm not that old.”

 

“I understand.”

 

“And you could just ask me. I've had about four pairs of teeth come through since my larval stage.”

 

“Have they all been this serrated?”

 

“No, they get sharper and meaner the older we get.”

 

“Interesting.”

 

“Are you done or do you need to count them again?”

 

“No, I have enough information to conclude. Thank you. We will now move on to the optical exam.”

 

Ni'gel rubbed both eyes and rolled them around comically.

 

“Ok, I'm ready.”

 

Adam lifted a four pronged blunt claw from the tray. In the centre of the claw was a lens.

 

“This tool often frightens subjects but it is only used for observing the iris of each eye more clearly. Are you ready?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

Adam gently placed his hand on Ni'gel's jaw once again and placed the four prongs with two above Ni'gel's eyelid and two below. Adam pressed in a small trigger on the body of the claw and the tool opened up, stretching Nigel's eye open for examination.

 

“Fucking, _ow_.”

 

“Apologies.”

 

Adam watched closely as Ni'gel's eye moved. His iris was an iridescent green and yellow. His horizontal pupils were rounded at both ends. Adam was surprised when a clear film flicked vertically across the surface of the eye.

 

“You have two sets of eyelids. Wonderful.”

 

“I need to see when I'm under the water.”

 

“I understand. Thank you. That will be all for today.”

 

“Oh, yeah?”

 

“You have done well. Captain G'habi informed me that you had been reluctant to cooperate with previous science officers.”

 

“They haven't treated me with as much courtesy as you have, darling.”

 

“Adam.”

 

“Darling, Adam.”

 

“How are you finding your time aboard the Escoria, Nigel?”

 

“Fine, I guess. The fish you feed me is fresh and the water is a good temperature. Just waiting for you to off me at this point, really.”

 

“We will not kill you, Ni'gel. The captain will return you to your home planet once I have completed my schedule of investigation.”

 

“And it is you, right, who's going to be conducting these _investigations_?” Ni'gel eyed Adam up and down.

 

“Yes. I have been assigned because you have attacked every officer who has tried to conduct even a basic oral exam.”

 

“Precious, Adam.” Ni'gel lifted Adam's hand to his lips and placed a kiss across his knuckles. He could taste very little, only synthetic skin. “I would be honoured to let you examine me over the next few weeks.”

 

Their second session was more delicate and required some tact. The captain had told Adam to use his best bedside manner.

 

“Ni'gel, today I'm going to stimulate your mucus glands until I have enough of your secretions to make a proper study.”

 

“Good morning to you too, gorgeous.”

 

Ni'gel had stretched his arms and many legs and had followed Adam around the tank while he made his preparations for the procedure. He had waved and Adam had waved back.

 

“I will need you to prop your lower half up on the examination bench so I can conduct the extraction.”

 

Adam hoisted one leg and then the other over the side of the tank into a special shallow area designed for science officers to interact personally with subjects.

 

“I don't usually let acquaintances see my underside, Adam.” Ni'gel kept his distance while his new friend got used to the water.

 

“Oh. T-There is no need to be embarrassed, I assure you. I am an android, what you do in front of me is legally confidential. I am programmed to keep what happens in this lab a complete secret from everyone aboard this ship.”

 

“I'm not fucking _embarrassed_. It's just, an intimate area. Usually I get bought dinner before someone goes fingering around down there.” Ni'gel smirked.

 

“I'm sorry, I was not aware that it was such an intimate area.”

 

Ni'gel watched as Adam's skin reddened high on his cheeks.

 

“You're blushing, Adam.”

 

“Yes, I am.”

 

“Is that part of your programming?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Ni'gel made short work of flopping himself up onto the bench. Adam's high rubber boots stopped the sloshing water from dampening his trousers.

 

“Please spread your tentacles so I might examine your mucus glands.”

 

Ni'gel eyed Adam from head to toe. He was reclined back on his elbows. He tilted his head, bit his lower lip and used both hands to draw back his mottled tentacles so that Adam could see underneath.

 

“Interesting.”

 

Adam gently touched one of Ni'gel's hands before he made any attempt to touch his tentacles. From what Adam could tell they had a life of their own. Each seemed to move without his subject's direct influence. They sought out grip and information of their own volition.

 

Currently, Adam's right wrist, left calf and the side of his torso were being tapped, squeezed and caressed carefully. Adam had seen Ni'gel's lower half behaving in the same way at the bottom of the tank. His limbs were constantly all moving, each one of the eight legs searching crevices for food, testing the tank for weak points and some even stroking Nigel's upper half in subconscious comforting gestures.

 

“Thanks. You're not so bad yourself, angel.”

 

While the upper section of Nigel's tentacles were a translucent pearly blue, the underneath where the suckers resided was a dark maroon. Adam found the combination of colours beautiful but the tentacles themselves were fairly intimidating because of their strength and flexibility.

 

“Can you show me where your slime is produced, Ni'gel?”

 

“Of course, darling.”

 

N'igel smoothed his hand deep between his tentacles and spread his slimy flesh so Adam could get a good look.

 

“Ah, I see. May I touch you here?”

 

“I'd love it if you would, sweetheart.”

 

Adam coughed loudly and with two fingers, carefully rubbed over the raised area just beside Ni'gel's fearsome looking beak.

 

“Is this uncomfortable?” Adam asked, fascinated that his fingers came away damp with a thin layer of jelly.

 

“Not at all.” Ni'gel purred, laying his head back on the bench. “There's two of those things. One on each side. You can touch the other one, if you like.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Adam did move on to touch the other side of Ni'gel's beak. He noticed that the skin he was touching jumped and twitched as he caressed it. Ni'gel's beak didn't move, and Adam was very grateful. He knew that thing could snip off one of his fingers with no effort on Ni'gel's part at all. It was sharp, made of hard keratin and had a yellow and brown appearance. It was hidden away between the two folds of skin that produced the slime Adam needed.

 

The folds had a different texture compared with the rest of the skin underneath. Most of the area was smooth with frills like that he'd seen in fungi around thick circular suckers. This area was soft but puckered, almost like the skin of an orange.

 

“I need to collect quite a bit of this, Ni'gel. Are you comfortable enough for me to do this to you for a while?”

 

Ni'gel groaned and threw an arm over his eyes.

 

Adam took this as an answer in the affirmative. He brought over a glass container with a vacuum lid and a steel scraping tool.

 

Adam used several different approaches to harvest mucus from Ni'gel. First he simply used the pads of his fingers to stimulate the skin and scraped away the slime that this produced. After some time and Nigel's insistence, he started to draw his fingers in circles around each side of Nigel's beak. Adam was happy when this produced more slime than just simple strokes.

 

“I almost have half a container full now. How are you feeling, Ni'gel?”

 

Ni'gel's face was flushed. His damp hair clung to his forehead and he was stroking a hand over his chest.

 

“You have a very good bedside manner, Adam.” His voice was rough.

 

Adam beamed at the praise.

 

“Thank you Ni'gel. I appreciate that very much. I have been putting considerable effort into my interactions with life forms recently under the captain's suggestion that I make an effort to integrate with the crew.”

 

“If you do this sort of thing with the crew, I'm sure they will learn to love you, Darling.”

 

Adam smiled and averted his gaze.

 

“Are you shy, now?” One of Ni'gel's tentacles wrapped around Adam's wrist again and guided it back underneath his body. “You haven't even collected half of what you need yet. Right?”

 

There were a few more techniques that Ni'gel shared for harvesting mucus. The glands seemed to have swollen under so much attention. Adam made a note of how he could feel the skin throbbing as he squeezed and rubbed the area with more pressure.

 

Ni'gel had begun to pant and his tentacles squirmed at a more excited pace. They undulated around Adam's boots and coiled over and over around his wrists.

 

As the procedure reached its end, Ni'gel gave a great groan and a shudder and squirmed so that Adam's fingers were thickly coated in a heavy layer of slime. He held up his hand to the light and saw it was encased entirely in a viscous glove of sticky, clear syrup.

 

He spread his fingers to test the elasticity of the substance and noticed his subject watching with heated attention. He averted his gaze and scraped the slime from his hand into the jar and applied the vacuum seal.

 

“Thank you, Ni'gel. That was a very successful procedure.”

 

“You're welcome, darling. Fuck, I've never had someone do that for me, before.”

 

“I am honoured to be the first, then. I will take this away for testing and let you know if I have a need for any more.”

 

“Any time you want some of that just climb on in here. You don't even have to fucking ask.”

 

Adam was absent from the lab for two days collecting data from his biological sample. He was fascinated by the molecular structure of the chemicals produced by Ni'gel's body. He was surprised to discover they were a closer match for human mucus than cephalopod molluscs on earth.

 

With a new compound he wanted to test on his subject, Adam returned to the lab.

 

“Good evening, darling!” Ni'gel did a little flip under the water and rose to the surface to greet Adam. He hung his arms over the side and reached out a hand. “Did you miss me?”

 

“Good evening.” Adam let his knuckles be kissed again. “I have some bad news, Ni'gel. I am going to give you a shot.”

 

“Ppff, I don't mind those. Been stung by more fucking crustaceans than I can count.”

 

“This shot will have to be straight into those mucus glands I was studying before.” Adam docked his P.A.D into the bench and watched the new data from his quarters upload to the labs main server.

 

“Why? What's it for?”

 

“I need to obtain some ink from you, Ni'gel.”

 

“Oh, but I only make ink when it's season. I'm no where near ready for season yet, Darling. Shame really, you'd get to see how attractive I can get in the summer.” He winked and flexed his arms, showing off his muscles to Adam who continued typing information into the computer panel.

 

“That poses no problem for me, Ni'gel. I have created a substance from your gene pattern that will force your body into premature heat and display. I am curious as to how your species act during courtship.”

 

“Um, sweetheart, everything you've done so far has been great but that sounds a bit fucking crazy.”

 

“You are perfectly safe. If I observe any unstable behaviour while extracting the ink, I will issue the antiserum and reverse the entire procedure.”

 

“Well, I don't really get a say in this do I?”

 

Adam shook his head.

 

The compound was administered with little trouble. Adam gently patted Ni'gel's tentacles as he rested on the exam bench.

 

“E-Everything will be OK, Ni'gel. I know this sounds upsetting but I don't project that this will last very long. I will stay with you and monitor your progress. Does that sound agreeable?”

 

“Well, as long as you're here with me, angel, nothing can upset me. You're the smartest person I've met aboard this trash boat. If anyone can keep me safe, it's you.”

 

“Your ink is produced here, yes?” Adam poked at a small protrusion just below where Nigel's humanoid skin faded to become translucent.

 

“Yes. Please don't poke that, darling. I make a lot of ink when I'm in heat in case I need to ward off any fucking predators while I'm romancing potential mates.”

 

“Interesting.”

 

Adam busied himself with other tasks at the computer console while he waited for the shot to take effect. He went over some notes on his P.A.D, occasionally glancing over to see Ni'gel lounging in his tank, keeping an eye on him as he worked. Adam had found that he enjoyed Ni'gel's company. Most test subjects were non-sentient beings. Adam reasoned that the captain had assigned him to this task to better Adam's people skills.

 

Adam looked over to the tank and saw that Ni'gel had hunched down between the rocks at the bottom. Adam could see nothing more than the flickering ends of tentacles and two eyes staring at him from across the top of a boulder.

 

“Ni'gel?” Adam stood from his chair and stepped close to the glass, clutching his P.A.D to his chest. “Ni'gel, how are you feeling?”

 

Adam saw Ni'gel's eyes dart around the tank quickly. He rose up from between the rocks and Adam took note that his tentacles were now a darker shade of blue with bright luminescent speckles high on each limb. He watched Ni'gel swim to the shallows at the surface and observed blue fins protruding from the backs of his upper arms. They fluttered as he swam, stretching like fans to reveal maroon tipped ends.

 

“Adam. It hurts.”

 

“You are in pain? Where?”

 

“Come up here and I'll show you, darling.”

 

“Of course.” Adam almost rushed up the slope. There was nothing harmful in the compound he had prepared. Nothing dangerous. “This is highly unusual, Ni'gel.”

 

Adam lifted his leg to step into the tank and as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other powerful tentacles wrapped around him from every angle.

 

“Hello, Darling.” Ni'gel cooed. “Thank you for joining me.”

 

“U-um.” Adam tried to wriggle out of his subjects grip but despite his strength far surpassing that of a human, he could not break free from the hold.

 

“Sssh, it's OK. I have you, now.”

 

Adam dropped his P.A.D in the water. It hit the surface and Adam watched it shimmer and drift gently to the bottom of the tank.

 

“I need that.”

 

“No, no no. You are always working so hard, Adam. Let's take a little break, hm?”

 

It did not take long at all for Ni'gel to drag Adam down against his body. They were up against the edge of the tank. Adam was pressed with his back to Ni'gel's chest, his arms and legs held tightly in place in the shallow water.

 

“You said you were in pain? Where are you hurting?”

 

“Oh, I am in pain, angel. Right here.” Ni'gel held a hand to his chest. “I'm in love.”

 

“This is not something I can help you with, Ni'gel. I am a science officer. Perhaps I should schedule a session with the ships psychologist.”

 

“No. No, only you can help with this pain. I've been watching you and I like you very much. I would like to take you back to my planet when the captain lets me off this fucking ship.”

 

“Oh, I can't do that. I belong to this ship. The captain owns me legally. I am property of the CS Escoria and I-”

 

Adam was cut from his thought process when slippery tentacle wrapped around his waist.

 

“You are a robot, aren't you, my love.”

 

“An android.”

 

“How close are you to a real human?”

 

“My body functions in every way the same as a h-human body. I have trouble with social interactions.”

 

“I find you very charming. And very beautiful.” Ni'gel worked a thick tentacle around one of Adam's hands. “Do you find me acceptable?”

 

“You have been a very good test subject, Ni'gel.”

 

“Hm, I've been on my best behaviour for you. I can't wait any longer. I have to have you, Adam.”

 

Adam was then engulfed in a writhing mass of silky luminescence. Each limb moved of its own will. Some worked over his thighs, parting them to allow others access to Adam's crotch. Some held fast around his arms, binding him tightly in place.

 

Ni'gel sniffed at his neck, nosing and nudging him.

 

“This is part of your courtship ritual?”

 

“I want to fuck you.”

 

“I see.”

 

“May I?”

 

“I am incapable of producing offspring but you may do what you like to my body. You will not hurt me.”

 

“I wouldn't dream of it, darling.” Ni'gel bared his serrated teeth and bit into Adam's neck. The taste of his blood was unusual, synthetic and bland. Ni'gel watched the milky white substance ooze from Adam's skin. “Do you heal like a normal person?”

 

“Yes. In time.”

 

“Good.” Ni'gel lapped at the wound and kissed over it with affection. “You feel very real.”

 

“I am real.” Adam asserted. He could feel tentacles wriggling under the waistband of his trousers. They tapped and squirmed underneath his shirt. He gasped when a sucker circled one of his nipples and arched back.

 

“Sensitive.” Ni'gel purred. “May I undress you?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Quicker than Adam could comprehend his clothing was removed roughly from his body. His shirt was yanked down over his shoulders, baring his skin to Ni'gel's eyes. His trousers were unfastened and pulled down around his thighs where they caught and bound him.

 

“Your body is small. I like it. And look at how you blush, all up your throat and across your chest. What a sweet boy.”

 

By now Nigel's limbs were doing all they could to encourage Adam's arousal. His skin marked just like that of a human and Ni'gel was taking full advantage of that. Large, dark pink sucker marks graced the insides of Adam's thighs. His chest was plagued with them all around his now sore nipples.

 

“A-are you sexually aroused, Ni'gel?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Nigel used his hand to reach down and stroke Adam's cock. It looked just like a regular human penis say for the little line down the centre that indicated Adam had been made in a mould.

 

“How does your species mate?”

 

“Well, I rub myself all over a female and when she's nice and ready I put this inside her and do my thing.” Ni'gel held up one of his tentacles.

 

“Your hectocotylus.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Your penis, that's the tentacle you use to deposit sperm inside a female.”

 

“You make is sound so cold and scientific. How do you mate, Adam?”

 

“I do not need to mate. I cannot reproduce.”

 

“But you've had sex. Right?”

 

“Yes. I have had sex.”

 

“But not with anyone like me.”

 

“No, never with tentacles.”

 

Ni'gel chuckled and threaded his fingers into Adam's hair. His tentacles moved slowly over his skin, slick and silky and powerful. One found its way to Adam's cock, wrapping around it many times and squeezing tightly.

 

“Good?” Ni'gel drawled in his ear.

 

“Yes. Good.” Adam panted. Then he gasped when he felt a few taps and strokes around his ass. He'd never explored that part of his body with much interest. “I- I've never had intercourse with a male.”

 

“It's OK. I won't damage you. I promise.” Ni'gel turned Adam's face at an awkward angle and pressed their lips together.

 

Adam found Nigel's tongue to be a little colder than his own. His teeth were sharp and produced an interesting reaction in his body when they nibbled at his lower lip. Ni'gel pushed his tongue into Adam's mouth over and over again. Adam found that he enjoyed the sensation but it did not distract him from the blunt tip of a tentacle that was working its slippery way inside his body.

 

“Ni'gel, I- it's a lot.”

 

“Shhh, just relax, darling.”

 

Adam looked down and saw his body engulfed in writhing dark blue limbs. His cock was being caressed in ways he had never imagined. A tentacle was performing some sort of corkscrew around the tip of his penis while another cradled and squeezed his balls.

 

Adam couldn't see it, but another tentacle below the water was inching its way into his ass. It didn't feel bad, it was just that Adam was new to the feeling. It circled and sucked at his rim, Ni'gel kept his legs spread wide apart as he pushed more and more of himself into Adam.

 

“Your body is fucking amazing. I think I may be able to fit two in there. What do you think, angel?”

 

“No, please, I don't think that's a good idea.”

 

Adam's protest fell on deaf ears, Ni'gel drew out the first tentacle slowly and started to push back in. Adam could feel an abstract stretch and then two blunt, slime-coated, wriggling objects started pushing their way inside.

 

“Oh, Ni'gel. I can't take two. Please.”

 

“Does it feel good?”

 

Adam blushed and turned away.

 

“Come on, sweetheart. Don't you want to take me inside? It will make me feel so good and I promise it will feel good for you, to.”

 

Ni'gel closed his eyes and focussed on pushing one of the tentacles against Adam's insides. When his little scientist jerked and yelled in his arms he focussed all his attention on stroking that little spot with both tentacles twisting and corkscrewing together.

 

“Now I know that that feels good.”

 

“Ni'gel!” Adam flailed in the water, splashing with his feet.

 

“Sssh, just let me give this to you, then you can go back and write up a nice long report for the captain.”

 

It didn't take long for Adam to become a squirming, begging mess for Ni'gel. His body was being stimulated in so many delicious ways his internal processes couldn't keep track.

 

He gripped one of Ni'gel's narrower tentacles and lifted it from the water. He squeezed and rubbed at the suckers on the underside curiously. He brought it to his lips and touched it with his tongue. Ni'gel gave a rough moan in his ear. Adam was happy with this reaction, he wanted to reciprocate the pleasure he felt and so he took the end of the limb in his mouth and sucked.

 

“Oh, Adam. You are a very naughty thing, aren't you.”

 

Adam found that the more he played with the tentacle in his mouth, the faster and more urgent the ones in his ass would undulate and rub against his prostate. Adam could not ejaculate. Ni'gel had a tentacle wrapped firmly around his balls, pulling them away from his body and another tight around the base of his penis.

 

“Ni'gel, I can cum. Please, I want to.”

 

Ni'gel pulled himself from Adam's hole. “Are you ready for intercourse?”

 

“Yes. Let me touch you.” Adam felt around in the water and Ni'gel helped him locate what he wanted.

 

“This one is your hectocotylus?”

 

“I guess.”

 

Adam held the organ in both hands. It was not as dextrous as the other tentacles and it had no suckers. The end was round and it seemed to have some kind of fleshy sheath that covered the end. Adam presumed it was sensitive just like his own. He drew back the loose skin and found the head of Ni'gel penis looked similar to that of a human. There was a slit at the end that dripped thick slime, a head that was darker than the shaft and a frenulum underneath.

 

Adam was curious and began rubbing the tentacle in the same way he would his own penis.

“Oh, baby, that's really nice.”

 

“You like it?”

 

“Mmmmh.”

 

Ni'gel wrapped his arms around Adam's body and shuddered when Adam swept his finger over the slit to collect the copious fluid that had oozed from Ni'gel's cock.

 

“You want it inside you? I'd really like to fuck you now, Adam.”

 

Adam let go of the tentacle and wrapped his arms up and back around Ni'gel's neck. The hectocotylus slipped down under the water and Ni'gel gripped Adam's ass. He lifted and Adam's legs came up out of the water while his ass was still submerged. He looked down and watched the smaller tentacle line up with his hole. He felt the head push and nudge at his opening. Adam could feel some of Ni'gel's slippery fluid coating him from the tip of his penis. This was very useful as it aided in easing the head inside his body.

 

“Oh, y-you're very big.”

 

“Yeah. I'll go slow, Adam. Just tell me if it's too much.”

 

Ni'gel didn't wait, he pushed in deep and Adam let out a high pitched yelp. His body stretched to accommodate and the thick appendage rubbed and stroked at every available sensor in Adam's ass.

 

“It, it feels so good!” Adam cried.

 

“That's what I like to hear, darling.” Ni'gel started rubbing at Adam's nipples again, letting his suckers play with his skin as they liked, teasing and pinching at the robot body before him any way they pleased.

 

Adam pawed at the tentacles trapping his cock. They were so slippery he couldn't get a good grip.

 

“You're ready to finish?”

 

“Yes, _ah, please,_ Ni'gel.”

 

“I have one more trick to show you.” Ni'gel didn't stop fucking into Adam's body but divided his attention to another tentacle that slithered over Adam's belly.

 

It was more delicate than the others and Ni'gel couldn't seem to move it as easily. Adam was surprised to see it approach the end of his cock and then slowly engulf it.

 

Ni'gel grunted as this new tentacle stated to suck and milk Adam's cock. Adam's eyes rolled and his damp lashes fluttered at the feeling.

 

“So pretty.” Ni'gel let go of the grip he had at the base of Adam's dick. He fucked into his body at his own pace now, fast and close to his finish.

 

“ _Ni'gel._ ”

 

Adam's ass fluttered around Ni'gel's cock and he came inside the weird sucking tentacle that surrounded him. The tentacle in his ass spasmed and Ni'gel's limbs thrashed wildly. Adam felt his ass fill with Ni'gel's sperm and tried to keep himself steady in the water.

 

Ni'gel was very tactile, even after sex. Adam was being caressed all over as he came down, though with not as much excitement as before. He had lowered Adam back down into the water to hold him close.

 

“Hmmm.” Ni'gel groaned against Adam's neck. “That was good, darling.”

 

“Wh-what is that?” Adam tugged at the tentacle wrapped around his now over sensitive penis.

 

“Oh, that leads down into my vagina.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Yeah, I have both sets of sex organs. I can use either one as and when I like.”

 

“My sperm is not fertile. It's synthetic.”

 

“I don't mind. I enjoy the feeling, darling.” Ni'gel twisted his penis inside Adam's ass, just to watch his face contort one last time before easing it out of his body and letting it drag in the soothing flow of the tank.

 

“Are you still feeling aroused?”

 

“A little bit but I'm a horny bastard at the best of times, angel.” The tentacles helped Adam to rearrange his soaked clothing. His shirt was pulled on and buttoned, his trousers were yanked back into place. “You need that back?”

 

Ni'gel nodded his head towards the bottom of the tank. The P.A.D was laying face down on the rocks.

 

“Yes, if you don't mind.” Adam stood from the water and found his legs were weak. He waited for Ni'gel to stretch and groan, watching him swim out into the deep before coming back with the P.A.D in hand.

 

“I think it might be ruined.”

 

“No, it's water proof, like I am.”

 

Ni'gel smirked and Adam looked away.

 

“So, you want to get that ink sample now?” Ni'gel winked.

 

“Um- Not just yet.”

 

“Really? I thought your mission orders were to obtain ink.”

 

“Yes, they are but, uh.”

 

“You have more of that stuff you want to shoot into me, don't you, sweetheart.”

 

“I'm sure I can think of a few more tests I need to conduct before my notes on you are complete.”

 

\--

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
